


No Use in Crying Over Spilled Wine

by midorimortem



Series: MihoPero PWPs [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Graphic Description, Hair-pulling, Kitchen Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, PWP, Payback, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Very graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midorimortem/pseuds/midorimortem
Summary: Perona knew she’d done many wrong things in the past that made Mihawk angry, but apparently spilling wine and ruining dinner was where he drew the line.
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk/Perona
Series: MihoPero PWPs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061894
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	No Use in Crying Over Spilled Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me Father, for I have sinned! This is so dirty I'm a bit ashamed... I've not written het smut in ages!  
> I was very reluctant to even publish the fic, but it took me so long to write it I felt like I have to share it.  
> (Will edit in the morning, sorry!)

This was wrong. 

_No, scratch that_. 

Breaking and entering and living there uninvited for three years was wrong. Leeching off of someone else's resources and money for three years was wrong. Demanding constant attention and treats was, to Persona's better judgement, perhaps a little wrong. But getting fucked on the kitchen counter before dinner by the man you've sworn to hate for being unkind, boring, cold and cruel… no, that wasn't wrong. That was a big, fat, ugly mistake.

But damn, did that mistake feel good.

It all started with a stupid banter. It always did. But that time Perona had expected to be pushed back and ignored for the rest of the evening, not shoved down into the marble table with Mihawk's body straddling hers.

At the time, she didn't even remember how it had started. Something about poorly sliced peppers and undercooked meat, probably, but everything went to hell when Mihawk's favorite wine fell on the floor, spilling all over with splinters of glass everywhere.

"This is your fault!" She screamed, a childish anger burning within her. She grabbed the broom as quick as she could, nonetheless.

" _My_ fault?" He finally snapped as he rushed for a couple of paper towels to clean up the mess from the table. "How is this _my_ fault? You dropped the wine!"

"You started screaming at me!"

" _You_ were making a mess in _my_ kitchen!"

"I was doing just fine without the instructions! Why do you always have to be so picky about food?!"

_Ah, right, that was how it started. It was probably my fault._

They kept screaming at each other for what felt like hours, but in reality it must have been a few minutes until the kitchen was spotless once again. Next thing she knew, they had fallen into a dead silence and Mihawk had the most menacing aura around him that would have intimidated anyone who dared to pry into their argument. But not her. She was used to his antics and he was tired of hers.

And no matter how menacing, how cruel, how much of a cold-hearted jerk he was, he would never harm her. He might be a pirate, an assassin, a wanted criminal and, over all, a very, very bad man, but Perona knew he'd never lay a finger on her. And for several months she'd taken it to her advantage.

"What? Cat's got your tongue, Hawk Eyes?" She hissed, teasing him with empty words just to anger him.

Mihawk closed in on her, pinning her against the cold kitchen wall. He surely didn't let it go unnoticed that Perona still had on her hands the chef's knife she had been using minutes ago. 

Defensively, she placed the tip against his ribs. He could feel the cold steel prodding against his skin, but he didn't care and leaned in closer. Perona didn't waver.

"I wouldn't recommend trying to stab me, Ghost Girl." He whispered back at her, sending a cold shiver down her spine.

"Then you better step away." She smiled, cocking her head. "I don't know why, but I know you won't hurt me. On the contrary, I wouldn't think twice about slicing that pretty face of yours."

"If you only could." He mocked, holding the knife by its blade and pushing it away, towards her. He didn't bleed. "Don't abuse my hospitality, Perona. You won't like getting on my wrong side."

"Interesting… that would mean you actually _have_ a good side."

"I guess you are about to know." He cupped her chin, tilting her head upwards as he took away the knife and pinned it against the wall and closed the space between them, pressing his chest against hers. Perona was sure Hawk Eyes would not harm her… but his deadly stare said otherwise, and, for once, she knew that those shivers down her spine were telling her to get away as fast as she could. 

_What was I even thinking?! This is no fight or flight situation, he can kill you without batting an eye! Flight! Flight!_

Perona tried to push him away, but Mihawk wouldn’t move. She felt her heart beating faster against her chest, and her breath running short as panic began to crawl up on her skin.

And suddenly, he smiled and let out a guttural laugh, the one Mihawk always used when he mocked someone. Perona was very familiar with it already, that it made her blood boil any time she heard it. But this time, she felt like some weight was lifted from her shoulders. He let go of her jaw and suddenly the tension between them disappeared.

But something didn’t feel quite right.

Mihawk didn’t say another word and walked away, taking the kitchen knife with him and he proceeded to fix whatever mess Perona had done with the peppers. But the Ghost Girl remained behind, still scared but… not quite.

_Why… why oh why, why was that SO hot?!_

Now that the fear had vanished and the panic was gone, Perona just confirmed Mihawk would never lay a finger on her, but she wondered why the whole scene had suddenly made her feel so excited. Her accelerated heartbeat still hit her ribs violently, but this time the adrenaline had begun to act up and she felt a little bit euphoric and light-headed.

It was such a wrong decision, a very stupid mistake, but Perona did it anyway. Just as the Warlord stepped away and moved towards the marble isle, she grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to spin around on his heels. Then, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. 

The Ghost Princess half expected to be pushed away and screamed at again, but that didn’t happen. She heard the knife hit the floor and out of the blue Mihawk’s hands were back on her jawline, but this time in a gentle yet strong manner. His lips were pressed against hers, and _oh gods, he is really good at kissing,_ and she was caught by surprise and didn’t know what to do, but she couldn’t stop kissing him again and again and he was taking the lead and her legs were around his hips and Mihawk had lifted her up into the marble kitchen isle after wiping the stuff on top of it with a single swing of his free arm and now they were half undressed and he was going down on her and…

“Stop… stop… STOP!” She said, pushing him away from her.

The swordsman came back to his senses and moved away from her lips, blinking a few times to gather himself. He noticed his white shirt was laying on the floor a few steps away from them and his pants were half unbuttoned, and, if Perona wasn’t imagining things, he looked as if he felt exposed, because he was _flustered_.

“I’m… I’m sorry.” He panted, still holding onto her arms.

Perona couldn’t believe this was happening. It was wrong, it was a mistake, it probably shouldn’t have happened. But it _did_ happen, and though she had asked him to stop, she didn’t really want to. Sprawled as she was atop the counter, with Mihawk of all people atop of her, she tried not to feel flustered as well, but failed. She noticed half of her corset was unfastened, and her long skirt was way up her legs revealing much more than she would have liked. She could have stopped, fixed her composure and her clothes and pretended that little slip never happened between them.

But she didn’t.

Instead, she shifted her legs around his hips and pulled him down again, reaching out for his neck with her fingertips. Mihawk was caught by surprise as he was dragged down and Perona could tell he didn’t expect her to kiss him again so fiercely, as if she had never interrupted. Her hands roamed around his arms, his bare shoulders and slowly she began to trail little kisses around his neck and his collarbone, stealing a few gasps from his throat. 

His surprise only lasted long enough for her to do that, because Mihawk reacted quickly and stopped her before she finished undressing him. He pinned her hands besides her head and glared at her, but her expression confused him just as much as the things she had done a few seconds before.

“This isn’t right.” He said, but his voice betrayed him. He was just as touch-starved as she was, and Perona could read him like an open book.

“I don’t care.” She gasped, trying to free her hands from his grip. “And I know you don’t care either.”

The Warlord seemed to be considering all possible options at the moment, his eyes running up and down her face and torso as if he was trying to foresee the awful consequences of the stupid thing he was about to do. To that, Perona simply chuckled.

“Why?” Mihawk asked, unable to come up with an answer for himself. The Ghost Girl simply shrugged, then she finally stopped struggling. But something seemed to click on him, and his internal turmoil stopped for a brief moment. He didn’t like the answer he’d given himself, and he wanted to make sure she’d have no second thoughts, because he knew he would have them when it was over. Because he knew the Ghost Girl quite well, and Mihawk knew Perona was not one to think before acting.

“There’s no turning back from _this,”_ he said, careful to be emphatic enough with his words. “If we keep up, we won’t stop.”

“It’s not like we can stop now, don’t you think? Even if I said, ‘Ok, Hawk Eyes, that’s enough, thanks, let’s go to sleep and forget this ever happened’, that wouldn’t be enough. We’ve already opened the door and we are both dying to stick our heads in to see what’s inside.”

She had a point, and Mihawk could see the potential dangers of keeping both their curiosities unsatiated. It could happen at any time, when he least expected it, and, worst of it all, he could grow impatient for it to happen, and then he knew Perona would have him wrapped around her little finger. If they stripped the problem from its root, then maybe...

“We weren’t very good friends to begin with.” She said, pushing him away from straddling her and leaning over the counter. She sat up and held his face on her hands for a few seconds, leaning closer. "But… why don't we try going a little slower?"

This time, Mihawk kissed her after letting out a desperate sigh. He felt tired already, but his mind and heart were racing as her lips ravaged his, hungry and desperate. If this meant going slower, she wasn’t doing a very good job, but at least her hands were not roaming around his bare torso and down like they were before. Instead, they were firmly wrapped around his neck.

He was losing himself in her. Soon, he became unable to listen to that voice of consciousness that pleaded with him to stop as she kissed his neck and collarbone. For all he wanted to keep himself in control, Perona seemed eager to prove she had the upper hand against him. And Mihawk could not allow that.

The swordsman held her by the neck, roughly but careful not to hurt her, pushing Perona back into the counter. She gasped in surprise, but her voice sounded pleased, not pained, and that was more than enough cue for Mihawk to know she wanted him like that. He kept one hand on her neck and the other one went down to her shoulders, baring her skin for him to kiss it and bite it.

“Ugh, that’s rough.” She moaned out, clawing her fingers against the back of his neck.

“That doesn’t sound like you’re asking me to stop.” Mihawk whispered against her skin, and kept on biting and bruising her neck. “Is it because you like to be treated like this?”

Perona didn’t answer. Instead, she barely let out a soft groan, but Mihawk stopped kissing her and tightened his clutch against her neck. She felt air faltering her, but not enough to make her dizzy, just barely to make her let out another moan. The swordsman, playing along with her, released her shoulder and grabbed a fist of rosy hair from the back of her head, pulling it and forcing the Ghost Girl to arch her body against his. She felt a wave of pleasurable shivers run through her as Mihawk pressed his body atop of hers, without releasing either her hair or her neck.

“Answer me.” He demanded, and Perona nodded letting out a whimper of pleasure.

“Yes… I like it.” She breathed out, lickign her lips with hunger. 

“So you’re just going to let me have my way with you? No complaints?” Mihawk asked, quite intrigued of finding a side of Perona in which she’d not argue back about a thing.

“I’ve already told you… I know you can’t hurt me, so… yeah. I see that’s what gets you going too, eh?” She said, breathless.

Mihawk didn’t like when she talked back, now more than ever. Perona truly believed she had him wrapped around her little finger! The swordsman put a bit more pressure against her neck. Her eyes showed a tint of panic for a bit, but Mihawk released his grip slightly and kissed her again.

“Just because I don’t want to kill you doesn’t mean I won’t hurt you,” He breathed against her lips. “I _can_ hurt you and I _will_ hurt you if you keep talking back like that, understood?”

 _Damn it_ -Perona thought, nodding silently and trying to swallow even if his hand kept bruising her neck- _why is this so freaking hot?!_

The swordsman released her neck and pulled her upwards, making her stand up before him with a rough motion, just rough enough to make her whimper both in pain and pleasure. Perona breathed deeply as she felt relief, but she was immediately cut short with a violent and passionate kiss, as Mihawk’s hands roamed around her remaining garments and undressed her. He unclasped the buttons from her skirt and tore it away from her legs, revealing a pair of striped stockings fixed up with a black garter belt around her hips.

Her black lace underwear, noticeably stained with her excitement, was very soft to his touch as he ran his fingers over her most sensitive spot. Perona groaned and threw her head back, trying to hold back a loud moan. She rocked her hips against his touch, but Mihawk stopped and moved on, working his way through her half-unfastened corset until he released her torso and her breasts. With steady hands, clearly enjoying himself, the swordsman peeled her stockings from her legs, slowly running his fingers through the inner part of her calves and thighs to drive her crazy. 

And then, just as painfully slowly as he removed the last of Perona’s clothes, he ran both of his hands across her waist and lifted her up the counter, placing himself between her legs and kissing her harshly again. Mihawk’s hands roamed down to her knees and spread her legs further apart, tracing small circles with his thumbs as he made his way upwards.

“That’s better…” he grunted against her lips as Perona tried to repress a moan when his hands reached her hips, evading her center and denying her the pleasure she craved so much. “I like it better when you’re not complaining, girl. But don’t keep quiet, please…”

“Hmmm… Hawk Eyes…” Perona moaned, feeling a rush of blood flowing through her cheeks out of embarrassment. She didn’t want to follow up on his game, but she was so aroused she couldn’t help herself. 

“I have a name, don’t I?” He complained, running his lips down her neck. “What do you want, Perona?”

“I… I want you, Mihawk,” she cried. 

“Yes… much better. You’re going to need to be more specific, though.”

Perona seemed to be about to complain, just about to puff her cheeks in disagreement, but he stopped her with another ravaging kiss and she decided it was best not to argue. She let his tongue explore once more, and moaned against his lips when his hands ran from her hips up to her torso and fixed themselves around her breasts, cupping them and pinching softly at her nipples. Perona cried, and she whimpered even louder when his mouth went down towards her collarbone and replaced one of his hands, licking and sucking at her breast. 

“H-how specific? I… I won’t beg…”

“No, not begging.” He said softly, his breath tickling her oversensitive skin. “But please… do be vocal about what you want me to do. Where do you want my hands, my mouth. I expected you to be a lot bolder when it came to sex, but if you’re too ashamed, then… I suppose I can stop.”

“No, no! Don’t stop!” She whined, hiding her blushing face behind her hands. “Hawk Eyes, I can’t do dirty talk, please… please… just… please, just... please...”

Mihawk smiled against her skin, that mischievous smile he only let out when he got away with murder. Perona hated that smile with all her might.

“I suppose I’m going to have to take the lead, then,” he said as if it was a hassle, though Perona knew he was being overdramatic.

“Fuck… Mihawk, please…”

“I like how that sounds. Mind saying it again? Didn’t hear you quite well.”

“Just… just fuck me numb, but please stop teasing me!”

Mihawk laughed. The bastard laughed! Perona felt tempted to punch him, but she was too aroused to even try, afraid he might stop. She could take from that brief exchange they’ve just had, that, indeed, he’d not stop his teasing.

He let go of her breast and moved away from her for a second, stepping back a few steps, but before Perona could close her legs out of embarrassment, he pried them open harshly and shook his head, clicking his tongue disapprovingly. 

“No, no, love, don’t. I want to see you.”

“Love?”

“Would you rather I call you something harsh? I’m trying to be gentle, but…”

“Love is fine, then… Just… shut up.” The Ghost Princess retorted, her face red and her legs spread over the counter. She leaned back, letting her weight fall back to rest as he observed her with hunger, still smiling deviously.

Perona had to admit she liked him being gentle and loving. She wasn’t used to sex, much less rough, mindless, animalistic sex, but she knew if they tried it out of the blue, she would end up crying for not being treated like the princess she was. Perhaps, some other time… 

_Oh no, no, this is no time to be thinking there will be some other time!_ Perona reprimanded herself and avoided looking at the man before her.

She felt so exposed, but knowing the swordsman wanted her too gave her confidence a significant boost. Seemingly, his anger had already subsided and he’d already given in to his desires, putting him in a really good mood. Perona knew it was better not to spoil it and decided to play along. It would take a lot for her not to feel ashamed and cower before him, but she had to try. The Ghost Girl spread her legs a bit further and pushed her chest forward. She barely mustered an inviting smile, her face completely flustered, but still, Mihawk licked his lips.

“That’s my girl”, the swordsman grunted, walking back between her legs, but instead of kissing her, he leaned down and knelt before her, carrying her legs and placing them above his shoulders, closing in on her core. Perona whimpered, both at the pet name and the sudden motion that filled her with anticipation.

Mihawk licked her arousal, sucking her clit and carefully running his fingers on her entrance beforehand to spread her wetness across her labia. Perona trembled at his touch, biting her bottom lip to avoid screaming out. Not that anyone would hear her, anyway, but she’d rather not give him that satisfaction. He had more than enough already.

The warlord kept up lapping on her core, making Perona’s legs tremble with excitement. He released one of them and ran his fingers once again through her entrance, this time proding slow and steady.

Perona winced at the intrusion, but the sudden pain quickly turned into a deep surge of pleasure. As he moved his hand, Mihawk kept licking and sucking wherever his mouth could reach, keeping her in position with his other arm. Perona could hold it no longer, she let out a loud, guttural groan and rocked her hips against his mouth and fingers, rushing her undoing. The Ghost Girl let her weight fall down on the counter, and ran her nails through her lover’s hair as he made her reach her climax.

“Ahh… Mihawk… stop, it’s hurting”, she moaned, trying to push him away because he wouldn’t stop, even if she had already spasmed and coiled around him while letting her orgasm fill her with waves of pleasure.

“You seemed to be enjoying yourself, I got carried away.” The swordsman mocked her and stopped, facing up from between her legs and licking his lips, enjoying the taste of her juices on his mouth.

“That was… good. Real good.” She panted, resting her arms against his shoulders, kissing him softly and tasting herself as she did so. 

“Then it’s a good thing we’re not finished yet.”

Mihawk smiled against her lips and helped her get on her feet, supporting her with both arms latched at her waist. As Perona leaned closer, she felt his hardness gracing her abdomen, painfully stuck within his half unbuttoned pants. The Ghost Girl trailed one of her hands down his chest and caressed his erection with careful fingers, making sure not to make too much pressure. The swordsman hissed at her touch, arching towards her body, but he jolted and grabbed her hand abruptly.

“No, don’t.” He said, pushing her hand away softly. He unfastened his pants and released his erection without undressing completely, just pulling his black trousers slightly. His member throbbed slightly, and Perona could tell he ached for her to ease his arousal sooner than later. 

_Ah… guess Yoru isn’t just for show, then..._

She gulped. He was big. Bigger and thicker than she had expected, and suddenly she was slightly scared he might hurt her.

“Tonight is about you learning how to be a good girl and never complain about things again.”

“Oooh, sounds like you want to punish me if I misbehave again....”

“You did break a bottle of my finest wine. Don’t tempt me.” He smiled, and Perona noticed a vein had popped on his temple. Perhaps he was not angry anymore, but surely he was still pissed off at her.

“Are you making me pay for _that_?” She mocked, “Geesh, I’m going to ruin dinner more often.”

Without any previous warning, he made her turn around and laid her down on the counter, giving her back to him. Perona shivered when his hands resumed roaming her skin once again, pulling her ass up as he caressed her cheeks and parted them playfully. The swordsman then placed himself between her legs and rocked his hips slowly, covering his erection with the juices that kept flowing from Perona’s arousal.

“You’ve not begun to pay me back _yet_ , Ghost Girl. That was just my appetizer for ruining dinner. Now…” Mihawk said, biting her earlobe.

Perona could feel his cock rubbing against her heat while the swordsman bruised her skin with his lips and his hands played with her breast again. She rested her head on her forearms, letting her hair fall to her side and giving him more access on her back and neck. After a while, it became too much. She was moving with him, arching her back as much as she could to feel his erection close to her entrance. But Mihawk would not go in. He’d press the tip slowly and stop moving, then he’d keep up teasing her, unceasingly merciless.

“You… ah… you said you didn’t want me to beg…” She cried, burying her face in her hands.

“I don’t want you to beg.” Mihawk grunted, leaning down and placing a hand on her neck, pulling her up, her back against his chest. With his other hand, he kept caressing her breasts. Both pain and pleasure were far too much for her, that Perona’s eyes began to water. 

“Then just… Hawk Eyes…”

“Have you learned not to anger me, Ghost Girl? I won’t hurt you, but I can make you wish I did.”

“Gah, yeah, I’ve learned my lesson! Please, just put it in!” She was getting mad again. He was such a tease and he was making her beg, after all.

“You won’t be an annoying girl anymore, love? You will be careful to follow my instructions for dinner as I tell you?”

“You really are bitter about that wine…”

“Answer me, Perona.”

She felt so angry and humiliated, but she felt even more hot than she was mad at him. She just wanted it to be over already so she could go back to be furious at him.

“...yes, I will be careful and I won’t complain! Damn it, Mihawk! just fuck me already, I can’t take this!!!” Perona cried.

The swordsman stopped and let out a husky chuckle. Perona felt the tip of his arousal at her entrance once again, and slowly it began to intrude into her core. She winced in pain at first, as her walls adjusted to its width. She felt more tears forming on the corner of her eyes, not because it was hurting her, but because it felt so, _so_ good to finally have Mihawk inside of her.

“You’re a bit tight.” He complained as he began to move slowly.

“It’s…. it’s been quite some time since I last… ughh!” Perona cried when he’d filled her completely. It didn’t hurt at all, and the sensations that were running through her body were wonderful.

“But you’re really wet, so it’s not a problem.” He grunted, his voice rough with excitement. 

Mihawk tried to hold on and go slow as much as he could so that he’d not hurt his lover, but it had also been quite some time for him. He tried to be empathic with her, thinking Perona was way younger and inexperienced, and that she was delicate and sensitive. But on the other hand, he really wanted to fuck her senseless. 

In the end, his more animalistic side took over and he didn’t care much if she cried or complained. He clawed his fingers on her hips and began thrusting harshly against her. Perona seemed startled at first, but she didn’t sound hurt or remorseful of all this. Quite the contrary, she was moaning and screaming with such a pleasured voice it motivated Mihawk to fuck her harder and faster, until her eyes rolled back and she began to see stars.

Once their rhythm had been set, he pulled her hair earning another loud moan escaping from her lips. He slapped her ass and a sharper cry came out, but she seemed really pleased, as her walls clenched against his member after he did so. So he spanked her again, once, twice. The hand that had been holding her by the hair moved towards her neck again and into her mouth, forcing her to lick his fingers. That was Perona’s undoing, and she came again as Mihawk kept fucking her over the counter.

Even if her body spasmed and convulsed with pleasure and desire, he didn’t want to stop. He knew she could take much more, even if she cried. Unless she told him to stop, he wouldn’t do it. And Perona’s eyes, filled with lust as he turned her around, told him that she could keep going as much as he wanted.

The warlord carried his princess towards one of the kitchen’s chairs and sat her on his lap, fixing her position atop of him for her to ride his erection. Perona slipped down slowly, holding onto his neck for support. She cried as he filled her whole once again and she immediately began to move.

Mihawk watched her come undone for the third time her firm breasts bouncing as she kept on riding her orgasm. As Perona stopped moving, Mihawk picked up the rhythm and began to thrust into her violently, like a hunter reaching out for his prey. His hands clawed at her sides, leaving red marks over her skin. He groaned, feelings his release as her walls kept clutching around his erection. He throbbed and painfully pulled out, pushing her upwards so that he’d not cum inside. His seed spread over her legs and her stomach, but she didn’t seem to care. She was so lost in her afterglow that she didn’t mind at all.

Then, realization hit Mihawk out of the blue: he knew that from then on, they had opened a door that could not be closed. He wanted her to scream his name like she had been doing for the past minutes each and every night of their time together. He wanted to take her in every room of their dark and gloomy castle, in each and every position he could imagine. He wanted her porcelain skin against his, bruised and covered in bites and kisses. He wanted her body nude, bound and pleading in his bed, and he wanted her… he wanted _her._

But he would never tell her that. Or Perona would know that she did indeed have him wrapped around her little finger.

“Come on. Go take a bath and make sure you clean yourself. I’ll finish dinner.” He said,playfully spanking her left cheek.

“What, no aftercare?”

“Diner and wine is aftercare, love.” He said, brushing his fingers against her face. 

Perona stuck her tongue out at him, but nodded and moved away from his lap. It had been quite some time since he’d seen another’s person body move away after sex. But Perona’s backside was definitely the best. She didn't even care to pick up her discarded clothes. Mihawk picked up his shirt and her forgotten garments, placing the first on him and the later on the laundry room. Then, he returned to the kitchen to fix the mess she’d made. 

_And what a mess it is,_ Mihawk thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of 13 very nasty smut prompts I have for this pairing. I still don't know if they are going to be related and have to be read in order, or if they are going to be shameless, stand-alone PWPs, but... ah, well, wait for them soon.


End file.
